powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Finale: "Survival of the Fittest"
Chpt7 Finale: "Survival of the Fittest" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' From the distance, a vehicle is speeding down the highway while playing the rock music; “Born to be Wild” very loudly on the radio. As it gets closer, it reveals to be none other than...the '67 Black Chevrolet Impala! Now Hunter being able to freely drive the Impala once more, he skids rounding the corner towards the security gates of Roman HQ. He crashes through and skids again then heads directly for a Roman HQ display board in front of the building. Hunter gains some speed and crashes straight through the display, coming to a stop in a shower of breaking glass. Three guards from the gate comes running towards him. Hunter and Cas quickly goes through the side of the building that he crashed in. Meg too then gets out from the Impala to hold off the guards. Hunter and Cas goes throughout the building to look for Dick Roman but seems to be no else around. Outside, Meg was able to hold off the guards by taking them all out. Suddenly, two other men show up and knocks Meg to the ground. They reveal their black eyes, shown to be demons. One of them tells her; "The King of Hell will see you now". Inside Roman HQ, as Hunter and Cas go through each room to locate Dick Roman, they come across a tied up Kevin Tran and frees him. Kevin tells them that they need to get to the laboratory of the building before it's too late and that Dick is there preparing a ritual. So the trio hurries to to the lab below from below. As Hunter peeks through the double doors of the lab, he sees Dick Roman with the Leviathan Tablet and then decapitating one of his own kind. Then tossing them overboard from the platform he's standing on. Hunter morphs as the Titanium Ranger and then immediately kicks down the doors of the lab to confront Dick Roman. Dick Roman A little abrupt... but okay. Cas Ah, Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise. Hunter looks around from the platform they're standing on. From below, it reveals to be a giant tank container with a pool of the black Leviathan blood and the corpses of humans infected by the Leviathan which turns out leads to the sea port of Chicago. Hunter Out of all the monsters I've ever faced, you...have got to be the sickest one of them all. at the pool of dead bodies below What's with all this, huh? You're wiping out your own kind now? Dick Roman Well, there can only be one dominant being on the planet. Can't let anyone else get in the way from achieving that title. Hunter Yeah, well, the jig's up. There's still me to get through. And in a few minutes hands Hunter the bloodstained bone that is now sharpened to a point at one end, you'll be dead on the ground. Dick Roman grows a slight grin as he looks upon the Leviathan weapon that Hunter has put together and looks straight back at him. Dick Roman This meeting's now over. Castiel moves towards Dick Roman to restrain him, but Dick grabs him and tosses him on the other end of the platform. Hunter and the Leviathan leader then gets into a fight with Dick evading Hunter's assaults with the bloodstained bone where evidently Dick gets the upperhand knocking Hunter to the ground and dropping the bone at the near edge of the platform. Hunter cripples his way to the bone where the Leviathan leader stalks him, taking his time on slowly killing Hunter. Dick Roman Tch, tch, tch. You humans are such a waste of God's creation. No wonder he abandoned you on this pathetic planet. Hunter chuckles and faces towards Dick and tells him "I can say the same thing about your species. Yeah, he may have left us, but at least he gave us a home and family. And didn't lock us away like a mutated freak that you are". Castiel then appears from behind to get a hold on Dick Roman and Hunter quickly plunges the bone into Dick Roman’s chest. He gasps and looks down at the bone that's penitrated him. He gives a sinister look at Hunter and then laughs maniacally. Dick Roman Did you really think this bone was meant to kill me?! Heheheheh!!! Son, you've just completed the final stage of my ritual! Hunter confused Wha-??? No, it can't be! Dick Roman And now, convulsing you've brought forth...the end...OF YOUR EXISTENCE! Dick Roman dives off of the platform and into the pool of Leviathan ooze. A sudden quake occurs. Hunter urges to evacuate the building and does so. Hunter, Cas and Kevin gets into the Impala and quickly drives away. From within the black ooze, the rippling stops for a moment. Then suddenly, several pairs of tentacles come bursting out of the tank and causes the building to start tumbling down. On the road, Hunter demands Kevin what Dick Roman meant by the bone not being able to kill him after all. Kevin says he doesn't know and all he did was translate everything that was said on the Leviathan Tablet. Another sudden quake reaches the trio, making Hunter pull over on the side of the highway. They get out of the car to observe their surroundings, but doesn't know where it's coming from. Then from the direction they fled Roman HQ, Hunter spots some activity. Firefighters have arrived at the once was Roman HQ building which have now been reduced to a big pile of rubble. As they search for any survivors, one personale discovers a huge limb underneath a pinned down cement column. As he reaches to touch it, it quickly slithers out and impales and flings him across the field, crashing to a nearby firetruck. The rest of the crew gets alarmed and then another quake occurs. They spot something moving from the sea port below. Then suddenly, the pairs of tentacles, now in a mountainous size, comes bursting out and crushing everyone on site. Something starts emerging nearly covering it's entire vicinity. The enormous creature emerges from the sea level and fully reveals itself. It's entire body having pitch-black scales armored with deadly spikes as sharp as a thousand spears. It spreads out four heavily arms. It's tentacles have now spread throughout and is causing massive damage as it lays waste to the city of Chicago. With city skyscrappers instantly being decimated and many casualities caught in the line of danger. The monsterous creature then straightens it's head high as it rules over everything in it's path. A creature of pure grotesque features with razor sharp teeth as pointed as the tip of a hundred mountains. It let's out a thunderous roar of magnitude size, causing a tsunami from Lake Michigan to hit and fully submerge the city of Chicago. The Leviathan has now unleashed it's true form and begins it's wrath upon the Earth. Hunter and company are left stunned by what they're witnessing. The Leviathan then spots them from the far distance. It extends out a tentacle to reach and lay waste on them, the trio then quickly gets into the Impala but it's too late as the pointed end of the tentacle is just a few meters above them, realizing this the end for them. But suddenly, a perfectly thin beam of ice hits the tentacle of the Leviathan sending it off course from the Impala and landing on a nearby field, now revealed to be completely frozen. The Leviathan screeches and it retracts it's tentacle but detaches the other end that's now in ice. The trio then spots something from the distance where the beam of ice came from. A white mist spreads out from the horizon, freezing the surrounding grounds. Two pairs of piercing gold eyes shine within the mist. They head towards the direction where the Leviathan is planted in the sea port level of the once was city. As they exit the white mist, it reveals to be known other than...THE TWO FEARSOME BEASTS FROM DINO EARTH and along with them is KURT standing tall on the temple of CarnoRyutus. Hunter and company are stunned by the return of Kurt and his newly formed allies of Dino Zords. The Leviathan is now angered by his arrival. It let's out another thunderous roar causing a tsunami to head towards Kurt and the two fearsome blastasaurs. But, CarnoRyutus uses it's frost breathe to freeze the incoming tsunami and the duo crashes right through the frozen wall of the tsunami. Kurt then enters the zord cockpit of CarnoRyutus. He inserts the Baku Laser on the chamber to finally combine the two fearsome blastasaurs. Kurt figuring he needs to give them a new name in megazord mode, he decides to go with..."THE INDOMINUS-REX MEGAZORD". "Indominus-Rex Megazord, FORMATION!" he commands. The duo then shifts and combines together to form the now named; Indominus-Rex Megazord! Now standing toe-to-toe against the Leviathan. Indominus equipped with the sharp spiked tail sword of CarnoRyutus in one arm and on the other, the gigantic head of ChasmoShieldon enacting as it's heavy shield. The Indominus Megazord bursts out an immense energy, now freezing the field of the once city of Chicago. The battle of the two colossal beasts commences. The Leviathan shoots out black ooze from it's pairs of long tentacles, but the Indominus Megazord is able to block each projectile with the shield of ChasmoShieldon and makes it's way towards the First Beast. The Leviathan then goes offensive and confronts Indominus in close combat. It uses it's pairs of tentacles to try to constrict Indominus, but evades each one with the Indominus using the freezing breathe of CarnoRyutus from it's chestpiece on the Leviathan's tentacles and then using it's spike-tail sword to swiftly slash out each one of them with ease. They now get into a clash with one another with the Leviathan only using it's pair of four arms and the Indominus using it's shield to block the heavy weight of the Leviathan. It keeps pounding away on the shield of Indominus, now down in one knee. Kurt then sees an opening and uses the Indominus' frost breathe and spiked-tail sword to take out a pair of arms on one side of the Leviathan. Finally breaking free of it's hold and then makes a turn to it's back and impales the Leviathan through it's heart. The Leviathan then suddenly laughs in a distorted inhumane voice. It then unleashes an intense shockwave, knocking the Indominus Megazord away and crashing towards a frozen building. Kurt collapses in the megazord cockpit and gets back up, the Indominus does the same in the exterior of the megazord. The Leviathan is then able to recover with instantly regenerating it's pair of arms from the side where the Indominus had slashed them out. And then regenerates all of it's tentacles instantly. It then turns around to glare straight at Indominus and addressing Kurt from within. Leviathan I am God's first beast! The devour of worlds! Now bare witness the annihilation of your entire race! Dark clouds begins to pile up overhead the frozen city. Then thunderstorms comes reigning down and blasting the Indominus Megazord. Knocking it to the side. Kurt tumbles from within and tries to get back up along with the Indominus but is unable to do so. With Kurt injured, he can't do anything but witness the true power now unleashed by the Leviathan. The area has now become pitch black but as thunder flashes back and forth, the Leviathan reveals to have been grown in an immense size now reaching the heavenly skies above. Having to cover half of the state of Illinois. Military fighter jets then enters the battlefield as it tries to assault the Leviathan. Hunter and Cas feel helpless as they can't do anything to assist Kurt. But then Kevin reveals that he has the Leviathan Tablet in hand and might contain another way to defeat the Leviathan for good. Hunter says it's useless and they can't match anything else that's "Cloverfield size" in their disposal. Kevin then catches a passage from the tablet he didn't notice from before. It now mentions that "in order to rid God's abomination, you must travel deep below the 'Belly of the Beast' to slay it". Hunter having no clue what it means, Cas points out that the only way to kill the Leviathan is from within. By being devoured and attacking it from the inside of the beast. Cas says he must pass on the message to Kurt and does so by teleporting inside the Indominus Megazord and informing him about it. The jets continues assaulting the Leviathan with missiles but renders useless as it gets frustrated and whips them away with it's humongous tentacles to lay waste on them. It then focuses it's sights on the Indominus from below and goes to stomp it with it's tentacles. Cas says he'll stay by Kurt's side to get rid of the fault of his own mistake. And tells him that he's sorry for what he's done to him in the past. Cas then heals Kurt's injuries and is able to recover back up and lets the Indominus step afoot on the tentacle of the Leviathan to try and assault it from above. Kurt agrees to fight it along with Cas. And just before reaching the top, it then knocks the Indominus out, dropping thousands of feet from the sky. Then suddenly...the WHITE DRAGO ZORD comes soaring in and catches the Indominus Megazord, saving it from crashing down below. Kurt is relieved to see the White Drago and then decides they need to combine together and aerial assault the Leviathan and get close enough to get devoured by the beast. Drago agrees and combines with the Indominus to form the "Indominus Drago Megazord". They take off soaring towards the dark clouds. But the Leviathan summons a couple of thunderstorms to blast them, but evades each strike. The Leviathan tries to swat them with it's tentacles once more but the Indominus uses it's freezing breathe to stop each tentacle and uses that advantage to scale up a few thousand more feet above the dark clouds to make it's way to the head of the Leviathan that's now past the Earth's atmosphere and has reached atop in the distance of space. The Leviathan opens it's gigantic black hole of a mouth as it goes to chomp on the Indominus. As Cas has said, Kurt lets the Indominus go through it's mouth. Now the Leviathan having to devour the Indominus Megazord along with everyone in it. It let's out a victorious battle cry, having to think it has won...but only to fail to realize that Kurt, Cas and the Indominus Drago Megazord are still alive from within. They are now traveling through the esophagus of the Leviathan and then reaches the belly of the beast. Drago lifts them off the air and away from the pool of acid inside the Leviathan. Kurt then says it's time to end this once and for all. The Indominus uses it's frost breathe to freeze the internal organs of the Leviathan. From the surface, the Leviathan starts to panic. Realizing that something is wrong after devouring the Indominus Megazord. From within, the Indominus continues turning the insides of the Leviathan into an arctic meat sack. The Leviathan cries out in pain and uses it's tentacles to attack itself, exposing and spilling out it's internal organs across the wasted city of Chicago. Kurt then decides to go for the head of the Leviathan and the Indominus does so as it travels its way up through the esophagus, still spreading it's freezing aura throughout to completly finish off the beast. The Indominus crashes through the internal skull and has now reached the central core brain of the Leviathan. The Indominus forms out it's drill arm to lay waste on the brain of the beast. Black ooze of blood begins pouring out of it's head from the outside as it is near to being slain. The Indominus continues drilling away on the brain but then, telepathically, the Leviathan speaks to Kurt. Leviathan: I...can not...believe...I've been...beaten...by a mere...human. But where I shall go during my passing, I WILL TAKE YOU ALONG WITH ME! Kurt confused by the Leviathan's final words. The internals and exterior of it's monstrous body starts liquefying after all the damage done by the Indominus Megazord. With no way out from within, Kurt, Cas, Drago, and the Indominus all gets drowned by the black ooze of the Leviathan. In the surface, the Leviathan comes tumbling down like a fallen titan and crashing on the wasteland of the city, finally having to kill the first beast. In the aftermath of the monumental battle, Hunter and Kevin have arrived at the main site of the Leviathan's city-wide corpse as it now decays. The duo searches throughout and calls for Cas and Kurt only to find them no where in sight. Then Crowley and two other demons appear next to Kevin. Hunter Crowley?! Where's Kurt and Cas? Crowley Sorry, Hunter. Not here to help. Crowley snaps his fingers to command his demons to get a hold of Kevin. Crowley And now, the Prophet's mine. Crowley snaps his fingers and Kevin and the demons disappear. Crowley You got what you wanted – the Leviathan's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, squirrel. Wish I could help, really. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own. Crowley too then disappears leaving Hunter alone and begins to have a worried look on his face. The scene then shifts to a dense, dark forest with Kurt laying on the ground. Where then Castiel approaches him. Castiel Kurt, wake up. back consciousness and gets up. Good. We need to get out of here. Kurt Um, where are we? Castiel You don't know? Kurt Last thing I remember we killed the Leviathan. Castiel And where would it go in death? Kurt wondering around Wait. Are you telling me...? Castiel Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity. Kurt We're in Purgatory??? How do we get out? Castiel I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds. Kurt gets wide-eyed and turns around to see a couple of shadowy creatures from the surrounding woods with glaring red eyes, snarling and stalking the duo. Kurt Cas, I think we better – Kurt turns back to Cas only to find him to have disappeared. Kurt a terrified whispering voice Cas??? Kurt looks around the dark, desolate forest and hears more rustling. Other monsters starts to prowl around him. Now being left all alone in the dreadful lands of Purgatory. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse